boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Vernel
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Revolutionary Wyatt Vernel is the pre-Scratch iteration of Drake's ancestor. Appearance Wyatt was a tall and imposing looking Troll, even taller than his dancestor counterpart. He was fairly muscular with long hair that expanded down beyond the small of his back. Although not as surly as Drake or The Revolutionary, Wyatt was a relatively serious individual. Much like the ancestor that preceded him, he adorned himself in a military regalia befitting of a warrior of peace. His armor was very similar to that of The Revolutionary and upon his back he wore a large broadsword. Personality Despite his warlike appearance, Wyatt was actually a more peace loving Troll than his other iterations. He encased himself in armor and wielded a sword only for defensive purposes and never used them to wage war on anyone. Upon coming of age he willingly enlisted in the Alternian Army, though he did so more out of a desire to protect his fellow kinsmen than a love for battle or bloodshed. He saw warfare as a necessary evil to maintain the order of Troll Society. Even on the field of battle he only killed his opponents when he deemed it absolutely necessary...and would often let his opponents go after defeating them, much to the ire of his superior officers. Though he was always quite vocal about his disdain for the hemospectrum, he never attempted to force his ideas or preach to others, instead figuring it was better to simply let them form their own opinions and act accordingly. Fiercely loyal to those who managed to get past his generally serious and somewhat hard to approach exterior, he'd often go to great lengths to ensure the safety of his friends, even at risk to his own well-being. Relationships WIP. To be added later. Character Background As mentioned above, Wyatt was quite a bit less warlike and prone to fighting than either his predecessor Drake Tempol, or even his post-Scratch version of himself. He always viewed violence with a clear disdain, fighting only when absolutely necessary to defend either himself or others. Like most young male trolls who were of proper age, he was enlisted into the Alternain Military upon reaching adulthood. Despite his prowess with a blade, he never advanced past the rank of Private, generally being used as cannon fodder on the front-lines to bolster the Troll's forces. His superiors would often reprimand him as being insubordinate or refusing to follow orders, especially when it came to dealing violence to another troll. Wyatt's military career eventually came to an end during an instance in which he was brought in to help oversee an interrogation of a lowblooded troll who was suspected of aiding a failed assassination attempt of the then current ruler of the Trolls. After the interrogation ended Wyatt was ordered to execute the prisoner for his crimes against the highbloods. Wyatt flat out refused, claiming that the prisoner was no longer a threat and should be allowed to live. The event eventually resulted in Wyatt being dishonorably discharged from the army and sent home. It's assumed that he met the other Pre-Scratch iterations of the Ancestors during this time and eventually became involved in playing a session of Sgrub. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls